


Vicious As Roman Rule

by gods_among_us (orphan_account)



Series: the pjo/hoo frick frack paddy whack [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Sex, Catholic Character, Catholic School, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, haha im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gods_among_us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would probably ruin him if it got out. It would ruin him if it got out. His family would be ashamed of him and his friends wouldn’t look at him the same way. It was like he picked up a “three for the price of one” sinning special: premarital sex, homosexuality, and lying.</p><p>The opposite party could be just as ruined, though, and that’s why he continued to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vicious As Roman Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr [here!](http://luciferslittlekitten.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also request fics via my ask box!

Octavian may have been an idiot, he feared. A great big, inexcusable, naive idiot. It didn’t he got some of the highest grades in his class, or that he won the Math Bowl all three years in middle school, or that he had been reading at a tenth grade level in the third grade; none of it mattered because he was making one of the worse decisions he’d ever made in his entire damn life.

_Idiot._

It would probably ruin him if it got out. It would ruin him if it got out. His family would be ashamed of him and his friends wouldn’t look at him the same way. It was like he picked up a “three for the price of one” sinning special: premarital sex, homosexuality, and lying.

The opposite party could be just as ruined, though, and that’s why he continued to do it.

Jason Grace looked like a god with his stunning blue eyes and handsome cheekbones. He was the class pet. He was the handsome, popular jock that seemed to be the dream of every suburban white Christian family. But he was, sadly, possibly the hugest, most monumental douche bag who ever lived. And anyone who actually agreed to put out for him? They really must hate themselves.

Octavian was loath to admit that he may have a problem. It wasn’t like it was possible to be addicted to the boy, and it wasn’t like he was spending actual, valuable time fantasizing about his roommate. As far as everyone knew he was still the same little swot, the same bible-thumping snob with his silver cross strung around his neck and opinions on things that didn’t concern him, and so as long as that was the image he kept, he would be just fine. Besides, it didn’t happen every day.

It just happened sometimes.

Jason pressed him against the wall of their dorm room while everyone else was spending their last free time before lights out elsewhere. Jason’s nose was against his, their lips not touching because Jason didn’t kiss. Octavian wished he did. The temptation was killing him; his lips were tingling, they wanted to feel something warm and soft against them. It didn’t even have to be a chaste or sweet kiss, he thought, because even though it would be first, a lot of his other firsts hadn't been pure and sweet. His hips were all that pinned Octavian up, allowing his hands to roam across his underwhelming form.

“Went back on that promise to end this real quick, didn’t you?” Jason was popping open the buttons on Octavian’s blazer, pulling it down his shoulders and tugging open the neck of his shirt. “Knew you couldn’t resist me.”

“You know I- I…” Octavian trailed off, his shirt gaping open at the collar, and there was a tongue licking the exposed skin of his neck. He wanted to say something to Jason and make him take back that statement, but it was useless and much worse, the statement was true. Octavian wanted it.

This was dangerous. Jason could ruin him, that was the danger of it. He could ruin an image that had taken fifteen years to build with even the smallest bit of truth and even if such accusations were ruled off as rumors, there’s always one Joe that believes a rumor and even rumors could mess up Octavian’s spotless record. Sometimes he had to wonder: why did he even do it? Jason had no connection to Octavian. Yes, perhaps once upon a time they were childhood friends who hung out at church cook-outs and were in the same youth group, but that was then. He hadn’t been close to Jason since the sixth grade when he dropped Octavian like he was a fire in his palm to hang out with the “cool kids”. He couldn’t care about anything, and he especially didn’t give a fuck about Octavian, who wasn’t his preference, type, or even a popular or cool enough person to boost him socially. For Jason, this arrangement was only helped in getting his dick sucked.

And then he remembered that this was the exact reason he trusted Jason. That’s why he did this, too.

His eyes squeezed closed when Jason lapped at his earlobe and, with his free hand, unbuckled the belts on his pants. Octavian let his hands roam across Jason’s broad shoulders, biceps with the sleeves of a school shirt rolled, and the ripples of the chest under buttons which he popped open hurriedly.

“Someone really wants it today.”

He so fucking did.

“No,” he said, he lied, and his fingernails dug into Jason’s shoulders, “Just for tonight.”

“You say that every night,” Jason told him, and he was right, he was so fucking right, “When are you gonna quit lying to yourself? That stupid fucking purity ring you wear all the time? It’s bullshit.”

“The bible never explicitly states that this constitutes as loss of virginity.” Jason cursed all the time. Octavian did his best to never curse. He didn’t really know why Jason liked to swear, it really irked him sometimes. Maybe he did it to appear cool, or maybe it was just a trait he picked up from that Leo kid (that boy seemed to be a compulsive swearer).

Jason let out a breath laugh. “Well, look at you. Always one to find loopholes. Remember what it said about homosexuality?” he tipped Octavian’s chin up and let the boy’s feet touch ground, “get on the bed. Yours, preferably.”

They were in a dorm room. The rest of the hall was lined with other rooms filled with other boys and any number of those boys could hear them. It terrified and somehow excited Octavian.

Octavian flopped onto his bed and pulled off his uniform and underwear completely. It was cold as hell in the dorm, and he crossed arms over his chest and pulled up his knees a little. The sound of Jason making his own preparations was the only noise in the room and made Octavian’s shoulders tense in anticipation. In half an hour or so, people would be flooding into this hall and preparing for bed in their assigned dorms, but right now, the valedictorian was about to get fucked senseless.

Or at least he would be when Jason decided to stop fucking around.

The bed dipped, and the first thing Octavian felt against his ass were two lubed fingers, and they slid in with a familiar biting sensation. He really did feel exposed and had no doubt that Jason was watching his fingers slip in and out with an intense fascination that twisted that arrogant smirk that would usually be set on his face into something much more stoic. The thought made him whine a little, coupled with the fact that Jason was taking for-fucking-ever.

“Impatient, huh?”

Jason wiggled his fingers and slid them purposefully over the spot that made Octavian jerk and whimper to make sure he still knew where it was before extracting them and wiping the lube on his shirt.

“I suppose,” he muttered, “I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

And Jason rammed himself in with absolutely no regard for Octavian, and the smaller boy threw his head back and nearly swore when he did.

It was big, much bigger than his. He didn’t know how else to describe it, but it felt like its splitting him open to the extent that Octavian had to fist hands in the sheets and bite down hard enough on his cheek to draw blood to bear it. Jason didn’t wait for any adjustments, he just pulled out and then slammed back in again. Octavian began to feel his eyes water.

Octavian held out the _f_ syllable for a long time before his voice died off with a moan. He was not about to curse, not here.

“I like a guy who likes it rough.”

When Jason was fucking his voice dropped. It was probably an octave lower, and it sounded so goddamn sexy. Useless sounds came out of him, louder when Jason succeeded in finding his prostate (which in itself was a feat). Bit by bit Octavian felt his muscles tense and clench and draw so tightly they almost ached.

If Jason kept up like this, which he _better,_ then he would be coming within the next two minutes and, God, the satisfaction that that would bring him seemed infinite. He attempted opening his mouth to ask for more but was cut off by a low grunt of frustration.

“Look at me,” Jason, short of breath, patted his cheek when his eyes began to become unfocused and his eyelids began to slip closed, and he let out a rattling gasp, his back arching and his eyes locking with the pair above him. Jason’s hair was a disheveled mess but somehow it only made him even hotter. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

Octavian tried to respond but could only move his mouth uselessly, his dick was burning to be touched. When he tried to reach for it, his hand knocked away.

“Don’t think so, sweetheart,” A low growl and Jason bent closer, shifting his angle slightly and rubbing directly over Octavian’s prostate as he rammed himself in, “I wanna make you come on my dick.”

The idea seemed so damn impossible, it made Octavian whine at a volume that could probably deafen. It was unthinkable. He couldn’t.

Or perhaps he could? His pleasure was growing the more he felt dick press against _that_ spot, craving more and more and _more_. In his haze of a mindset he somehow became aware that something was in his mouth, and that it pressed against his tongue and obediently he opened up to suck on the protruding fingers. He ignored the fact that there was wetness dripping from the corners of his lips and down his chin. He didn’t care.

“You look like you’re close,” Jason sounded like he was too, his voice cracking, his breath coming in short bursts. Jason took his time before he spoke again, “You know, it’s funny. All I can think of when I see you is this…”

No, God, why does he have to say this shit?

“When you open your pretty little mouth and crow about all that smart kid shit all I can I think of is you sucking my cock like a bitch. When you’re up in class, when you’re spitting shit about all that academic bullshit I remember how much you love being fucked.”

Octavian moaned brokenly around Jason’s fingers. His eyes felt hot, and it took him a second to realize shameful tears were tracking down his cheeks. Jason’s dirty talking was something else, but something he loved.

“I like to think of what other people would say if they knew how the arrogant little valedictorian gets pounded into the mattress every other night. You know what? If someone caught us, I wouldn’t stop. I’d make you come right in front of them and show them what a little cockwhore you are…”

Jesus fucking Christ. Does Jason have no filter?

“Don’t…” Octavian’s breathing is labored, “Don’t say that stuff…”

“You think much worse, no? I know you touch yourself and think about how I feel in your ass, your mouth…”

“Oh, God!”

His orgasm tore through him so strongly, he wasn’t even aware of the feeling of Jason finishing as well. And then it was over, and the sensations died off. And he was empty. In body and in mind.

After a prompt adjustment and clothing, Octavian was hurriedly cleaning his bed and avoiding looking Jason in the eye. He couldn’t pretend that that didn’t happen while he was in this room, which reeked of sweat and humiliation, but he could try later. It didn’t matter, though. It wasn’t like they felt anything for each other.

But then, as he was leaving the bathroom freshly clothed and cleaned (or as cleansed as he could get), Jason did something that surprised him. He grabbed his wrist and said, “Hey, Octo, are you alright? You sorta flipped. Crying and stuff.”

Maybe it was the use of his childhood nickname, or maybe it was Jason’s sudden concern, but he let himself _blush_ and he glanced away in an act of sheepishness, something that was so completely foreign for Octavian to show that Jason was even more startled when the shorter boy leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips.

Jason dropped his wrist, eyebrows furrowing. Jason didn’t kiss his cheap fucks. Octavian knew this, as he told him this the first time they’d done this.

But Jason didn’t look disgusted. He didn’t flip out. Jason only stared at him a good few seconds before he silently pulled back the sheets on his own bed and crawled in, turning off the lamp and leaving the other boy to stand in darkness. Octavian got into his own bed, but he couldn’t sleep.

Soon enough, he could hear Jason snoring beside him. Octavian’s heart hadn’t stopped beating a million miles an hour ever since his lips had been on Jason’s.

The action hadn’t processed all the way fully until now.

That was his first kiss.

And it had been with the douchiest, scummiest, sleaziest asshole he’d ever met.

God, he was such an _idiot._


End file.
